Pokemon: Rise of The Legendaries
by Lucari J
Summary: It's a little story I made. A bit darker than your average Pokemon episode, but I think you guys'll like it..


**CHAPTER 1**

The young trainer and his Lucario dashed off to the Nimbasa City gym.  
He had no idea it would lead him on a crazy adventure. Out of breath, he tried to make out works and said, "I..gym..BATTLE!" Staring at the ground he saw yellow hi-heels. He slowly looked up and saw a beautiful girl who appeared to be 14.

"Welcome to the Nimbasa City Gym!" she said,"I'm Elesa, the gym leader."

"And I'm Kai, but you can call me 'ready for a battle,'" Kai replied.

"OK, let's begi-" A huge earthquake shook the ground. the arena for the pokemon were to fight on split. Out came the legend: Landorus! "Looks like our battle'll have to wait," Elesa said, "but HE seems to want to!"

"Let's rock, Lucario!" Kai yelled. Lucario growled; things were getting serious. "Go! Emolga!" Elesa threw a PokeBall "Emo!" the Pokemon said. Suddenly, with out an order, Lucario attacked from long range with Aura Sphere. Emolga used Thundershock. It seemed to stun him, but Landorus got up quickly.

"Crap!" Kai said, "Lucario: Psychic!" The aura Pokemon successfully drove Landorus to the ground. Then, both trainers noticed something: Landorus' pupils were _red_. Normally, a Landorus' pupils are _white._

"Hey, what's wrong with Landorus' eyes?" Elesa asked, but by the time she said this, Landorus' eyes were reverting back to normal.

"I noticed that too," Kai said, "and it was as if it was spellbound or something." Kai snapped his fingers. "Spellbound! Maybe Lnadorus was mind-controlled!"

"OK, Kai," Elesa seemed to laugh, "the odds of 'mind control' are pretty slim. what makes you think that?"

"It's a long shot," Kai replied, "but what other reason would there be for it?!" Elesa thought for a moment, then shrugged. Kai nodded with a triumphant face. "Then it's settled: we're going to find out what caused Landorus to attack the Nimbasa City gym!"

 _BBBBBBBBRRRRIIIINNNGG!_

Kai's PokeGear was ringing. His mom was calling.

"Hello?" asked Kai.

"Are you at a gym?" Kai's mom asked.

"Yes."

"Look outside," his mom said. Kai looked out a window and dropped his PokeGear. Reshiram and Zapdos guarded the doors and windows.

"What is it, Kai?" Elesa asked. Kai pointed to the window. Elesa clapped her hands over her mouth and gasped. They were trapped!

 **CHAPTER 2**

"The only way you can get out is if you fight," a mysterious voice said. The 2 trainers became nervous. Finally, Kai puffed out his chest (like a man) and walked toward the voice.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to stay bold.

"I am Arceus," said the voice, "the creator of all Pokemon." The voice took shape of the legendary Pokemon. "Legendary Pokemon all over the world are being mind controlled somehow," said Arceus, "This hypnosis is being spread through Dialga and Palkia. If you find the source, or stop Palkia and Dialga, then the earth will be safe from destruction." Kai showed a triumphant face toward Elesa and looked back at Arceus with huge eyes.

"Holy crap!" Kai exclaimed, "A mission? From **ARCEUS**?!"

"Yep, that's what is, apparently," Elesa replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Kai asked, "We need to save the world!" Kai looked back at Arceus. "Arceus, can you help us take down Reshiram and Zapdos?"

"Certainly." With that, Arceus fired an explosive Hyper-Beam, knocking Reshiram and Zapdos to the ground: they were free from the mind control. Reshiram and Zapdos stood up. While Kai and Elesa could not understand what Reshiram and Zapdos were saying, they knew that these legendaries wanted to help stop what ever controlled them.

"Kai," Arceus asked, "who do you believe is responsible for this?"

"Who else? Team Rocket!" Kai replied.

"Then let us go to their whereabouts." Arceus opened a portal. Everyone hopped in.

 **CHAPTER 3:**

WHOOSH! Instantly, the team had infiltrated Team Rocket's HQ. Kai and Elesa sneaked around the hideout. Then, they heard a scream, and it was there when they saw something unspeakable. It was the gym leader Sabrina, with her arms and legs trapped in a machine. Her eyes were glowing red as she cried for help.

"Let's go!" Elesa said. The heroes dashed toward the contraption. Little did they know, but Giovanni was watching everything from above.

"We've got trouble," Sabrina said telepathically to Giovanni, "some punk trainers are trying to loosen me from the machine."

"Let them. Then execute them." By that time, Kai and Elesa had reached the machine.

"Hang on, Sabrina. We'll get you out," Kai said. He turned toward Lucario. "Aura Sphere." BOOM! The blast fried the machine. Dialga and Palkia were free from the mind control.

Sabrina was free. She pretended to look grateful. "Oh, thank you," Sabrina faked, "you saved me."

"Quick," Elesa said, "before guards come after us." They ran down the hall. However, guard came from every angle.

"Freeze!" Elesa, Kai, and Sabrina had their hands in the air. "Any last words?"

"Discharge." Emolga charged up its Discharge.

"Emo..." Lightning surrounded its body. "GAAAAA!" The lightining struck the guards down to the floor. During this, Kai was pondering something over and over.

 _Sabrina has powers,_ Kai thought, _so why didn't she use them? It doesn't make any sense..._

 **CHAPTER 4:**

The heroes and Sabrina traveled down the corridor. Finally, Kai perked up and asked the question.

"Sabrina, you have psychic powers, none of which were diminished in the machine. Why didn't you use them?"

Sabrina pulled out a gun. "True," she said, "but I'm with Team Rocket. Giovanni experimented on me, gave me my powers. I owe him. I could split you in two, but I'll kill you the old-fashioned way." Shots rang out.

The two heroes thought they were going to die, but heard a bullet get lodged in. It was Lucario! He used himself to block the bullet. Two more shots rang out. With each bullet entering Lucario's body, he coughed out blood. One more shot, Lucario fell backwards.

"Finally, a clean shot." Suddenly, the ground shook. Multicolored aura surrounded Lucario. His wounds were healed the bullets somehow fell out of his body. It stood up. In its eyes, was the Mega Evolution insignia.

"I-it's Mega-Evolving?" Elesa asked, "By itself?" Lucario was now it its mega form. Sabrina fired 5 times. At lightspeed, Mega Lucario moves all the bullets out of harms way, rushes toward Sabrina and crumples the gun into a ball of metal. Then, hypnosis; Sabrina falls asleep.

"Our job's done here," Kai said.

"Not quite." Arceus appears. "I will destroy this facility, as to avoid any other corruption of my creation: Pokemon. Evacuate. NOW!"

"Lucario, can you warp us out with Psycho Boost?" Kai asked. Lucario nodded. WHOOSH! The heroes were at Professor Oak's lab. "Professor! We need your help..."

 **CHAPTER 5:**

BOOM! The Team Rocket base is destroyed by a Hyper-Beam, Aeroblast, and Thundershock. Meanwhile, Sabrina was on an operating table in Oak's lab.

"Can you help her?" Elesa inquired.

"Hmmm," Professor Oak said, "her psychic abilities made her endure more trauma than normal people. I don't quite understand it, but if we can cause her to somehow lose her powers, she can snap out of this coma."

"And if we **can't** do it?"

"She'll go into cardiac arrest and-" Listening to Professor Oak's words caused Elesa to gasp.

"What do we do?" Kai inquired.

"We have to get a blood sample," Oak replied, "then, we can find out what to do with the toxins creating her psychic powers." Oak stuck a needle into Sabrina's side. Purple blood was stored in the needle. Oak put it under a microscope.

"Well?" Elesa asked.

"If we can generate something resembling lava," Prof. Oak said, "we can burn the toxins out!"

"Got it," Kai said, "Go! Typhlosion!" The PokeBall opened to reveal a Typhlosion.

"Typhlo!" The Pokemon said.

"Typhlosion, aim the fire on your back into this container."

"Ty!" Instantly, the fire turned into magma when entering the container. Oak put the solution into the needle and injected it into Sabrina. She yelled, but became conscious again.

"K-kai?" Sabrina said, "I-i-i'm sorry...It was.." Sabrina collapsed.

"We forgive you," Kai replied.

"M-my powers," Sabrina continued, "sometime...control...me.." Sabrina closed her eyes and fell.

"Now what's going on?" Elesa asked.

"Obviously, due to serum, Sabrina will be a little weak," Oak answered, "but she'll be fine."

Later, Kai and Elesa were back at the Nimbasa City Gym (or at least what was left of it).

"Ready?" Elesa asked.

"Ready. Go!"

END.


End file.
